


When Superheroes Stay the Night

by Fleur_de_Jasmin, MiraculaKwami627



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculaKwami627/pseuds/MiraculaKwami627
Summary: The heros loved to visit their friend Marinette. While at it, catching Marinette and Chat Noir cuddling..isn't suprising.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculouslulubug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslulubug/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you enjoy! This chapter is written by me (fleur-de-jasmin-fdj) and Miraculakwami627 is working on chapter 2!

Marinette hummed to herself as she pinned the last piece of fabric to the dress which had hung on the mannequin in her room so she could hand sew it later. 

She was interrupted by a knock on her trap door. Checking the time, she realized that she may have got too into the zone that she didn't notice time flying. 

She removed the pin she had between her lips. "Come in!" She shouted, carefully returning all excess pins to its container. 

"Good evening, princess," Chat greeted, a smile gracing his lips. 

"Hey, kitty. Where are the rest?" By the rest she meant Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. They started visiting a while after they started having their patrols (still as temporary heros). 

Chat visited her for years. He brought Rena Rouge over a long while ago, she brought Carapace and then Queen Bee 'tagged along', not wanting to be left alone. 

She started reorganizing her room and he followed suit. He visited her so often that he knows her room very well and how she loved to have things organized. 

"They will be just a little late, they went to the store as civilians and told me I can't join since they don't know my civilian identity. They didn’t even tell me what they’re getting, insisting that it’s a surprise.” He rolled the fabric and carried it to her storage box. 

“Oh, I see. I wonder what they’re going to get.” She returned the excess pins to the pin cushion that rested on her wrist.

Chat snorted, “Knowing them, they’re definitely planning something or looking for a way to embarrass us.” 

“That is true.” She carefully placed the sewing threads in their container.

Chat approached the mannequin to admire the dress she was working on. The dress was high-necked and close-fitted and the skirt, that reached to the knee, had a split at the side with a gold edging, which goes well with the red textile. It also has straight pankous; one placed on the base of the mandarian collar and two at the chest portion of the single sided large round front with a fitted cap sleeve. He recognized the dress as a Qipao.

“Wow, the dress is gorgeous.” He was genuinely impressed. He already knew that Marinette is an amazing designer but that dress was a whole new level. She will definitely be an amazing designer in the future.

“Thank you, kitty, I tried my best.” She gently felt the fabric, it was soft, stretchy, and strong.

“I can tell. Is there any special occasion?” He asked, curious.

“I am going to visit family in China in summer so I started making a dress. I used cotton because it’s more fit for the summer season,” She explained, her smile brightening as she spoke about her passion. 

“Oh, that is true. Very smart choice of fabric, Marinette.”

“Thank you. Now that it’s just you and me, want to play mecha strike 3 for old times’ sake?”

He laughed. “You say it as if it’s been years.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, it felt like it.” She was, as always, right, it has been a while since they last played as just the two of them.

“Can’t let this go on longer now, can we?”

“No, we can’t.” She sat down on one of her office chairs while he sat on the other, facing her computer she opened the game and connected the two controllers before handing him one.

Their hands brushed as he took the controller from her and for some reason he wanted to hold her hand. He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head and turned to the screen.

“Ready?” She asked, a grin gracing her lips.

“To beat you? Always.” He couldn't help but grin back.

“No, silly. I am beating you.” She booped his nose and he laughed.

“We will see about that, princess.” He started the game and as usual (not that he was complaining) she won. 

“What were you saying, kitty?” She teased.

“You have proved me wrong, once again. Well played, purr-incess.” He didn’t mind losing to her although he wouldn't mind winning. He simply just enjoyed spending time with her, from enjoying cooking with her, bantering with her, playing with her, to simply doing anything with her.

“I see that someone is not a sore loser,” She noted.

“How could I be when I was playing against the best gamer ever?”

She flicked his belt. “Flatterer.”

“Just simply telling the truth, my princess,” he corrected as she rolled her eyes.

They played for a while before deciding to watch a movie. She suggested Tangled because, as she said, that he reminded her of Rapunzel which he laughed at and agreed to watch. They sat on her chaise, knees brushing as she opened her laptop and opened the movie.

“Is everything ready?” Marinette asked, unfolding the blanket and covering them with it.

“If by that you mean the bowl of snacks, then yes, everything is ready.” 

She laughed and started the movie. 

Mid-way through the movie, he felt a weight placed on his shoulder which he recognized as Marinette’s head. He wrapped an arm around her to just help her rest her head better on his shoulder. He, of course, didn’t want for her to get pain in the neck due to uncomfortable head position. 

He noticed that his long legs took most of the place on the chaise so he decided to give Marinette’s legs more space to move by placing her legs above his. He also saw she was very close to the edge of the chaise, valuing her comfort, he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to the middle of the chaise. 

Marinette, hiding her flaming cheeks, buried her face in his chest as Chat felt his own cheeks heat up. Marinette had one hand on his chest, where his heart layed and he hoped she didn’t hear how fast it was beating. He may or may not have just realized that Marinette’s comfort may have not been the only reason he brought her so close.

He felt Marinette’s shoulder relax as she moved closer to him with a sigh of content. Unconsciously, he rested his head on her’s. She smelt like cookies, croissants, and home. Marinette breaths became even, signaling she was asleep. He held his breath, not to wake her up nor ruin the peace and quiet of the room.

The peace and quiet the room was in. His masked friends decided that was the best moment to show up. 

“Hey, guys, look at the Ladybug hoodie I got- Omg, you’re cuddling!” Rena Rouge squealed.

“Dudes, finally. This went for so long. Happy you’re together now,” Carapace congratulated, wearing a Chat Noir hoodie, which Chat would have commented about if his friend didn’t assume he was dating his other very good friend Marinette.

“I know right, you were literally dancing around each other,” Queen Bee added, wearing a Ladybug hoodie just like Rena’s.

Chat’s cheeks flamed. “We are not together, she is just a friend.”

“....You’re cuddling.” Rena deadpanned.

“As friends.”

“You call her your ‘princess’,” Carapace reminded him.

“It’s an inside joke,” Chat explained.

“You kiss her hand and cheek just like you do with Ladybug.” Queen Bee crossed her arms, challenging him to explain that.

“Uh, it’s a friendly gesture?” Chat grinned sheepishly.

Queenie gave a snort. 

“That is not just a friendly gesture, we don’t see you kissing everyone,” Rena corrected.

By then, Chat was a tomato. He didn’t know how to respond. He just did that with Ladybug and Marinette. He kisses Ladybug’s hand because he is in love with her but he doesn’t feel that way about Marinette. 

“Thought so. So if you’re not together, when are you confessing?” Rena asked after he was unable to respond.

“I don’t like her that way.”

“You cheeks say otherwise,” Queen Bee pointed out.

“Guys..” Chat whined.

“Alright, alright, we will stop teasing.” Carapace took pity, saving the poor boy from the endless teasing. Chat Noir just needed help figuring out his feelings and as his man, he was going to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

“A-ahem anyways,” Chat said, clearing his throat. “Did you buy me a Ladybug hoodie?”. Snorting, Rena threw him the clothing, which he caught happily. Marinette stirred at his movement, to which he pet her hair soothingly. 

“OKAY enough romance kitty! We’re waking Marinette up and we’re playing a game!” Queen Bee proclaimed and marched over to wake Marinette up. He protested but she ignored him and woke the princess up with the help of Rena Rouge. Marinette yawned and blinked at them. “When did you guys get here?” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes which totally wasn’t cute. Carapace explained that they got here a few minutes ago and gave her a Chat Noir hoodie, which she immediately wore. 

“So for today’s game, which I totally didn’t pick at the last second after seeing MariChat cuddle, is truth or dare! Sound good?” she asked. They all nodded and as Marinette pointedly tried to ignore the part about her cuddling with Chat they sat around in a circle. 

"I'll go first! Marinette, truth or dare?" Rena grinned evilly at her, to which Marinette gulped nervously. "U-um truth!" She stuttered. Knowing Alya, she had the right to be terrified.

Rena smirked and leaned forward. "Who was the last person you viewed on Instagram?"

Her face went bright red. "U-uh never mind I choose dare!" She yelled. "Fine, then I dare you to show us who you last viewed on Instagram!" She bit back. She pouted, feeling betrayed by her best friend. Grumbling she unlocked her phone and went onto Instagram, threw her phone in the middle of the circle and hid her burning face between her legs. Whistling was heard and she looked up, seeing Chat's flustered face and the other three heroes wolf whistling at her phone.

Huffing, she grabbed her phone back. "Anyways, my turn! Queen Bee, truth or dare?" She asked. She was totally getting payback. "Dare," she answered, flipping her hair back. Marinette cracked her knuckles. "I dare you to wear clothes from Forever 21 to school tomorrow," she said, smirking. Chloe's jaw dropped and she screeched. "You want MOI to wear clothes from FOREVER 21?! I'd rather die!". "Well a dare is a dare so you gotta do it Queenie," Chat said.

"Don't call me Queenie."

"Whatever Queenie."

"Grrr fine I'll do it!" She huffed. "This game is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" She growled. "Weren't you the one on board with this game?" Carapace reminded her, to which he got a death glare from her.

"Ugh whatever, Rena truth or dare?" She snarled.

"Truth, surprisingly," she answered.

"What was the most painful experience in life for you?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, oh! One time I became sick and I totally missed Ladybug in action! I heard from some friends that it looked like she had a new suit! I was totally bummed!" She huffed and looked at Chat, who shrugged and pretended to not hear her. Marinette shook her head, along with Carapace. Queen Bee ranted about Ladybug to Rena Rouge, and they went into a world of their own.

Long story short, it took them a while to get those two back into the game. Rena smiled sheepishly as she went onto asking Marinette again, who was her target, a very afraid target.

The game went on into the night, sometimes embarrassing stuff was said out, other times it was mostly just laughs. Until it was Carapace's turn.

"Marinette, truth or dare?" 

"Hmm, truth"

"Who would you sleep with in this room?"

Her brain malfunctioned at that question as Rena snickered. "DO I HAVE TO ANSWER?!"she screamed and was met with a "yes". Hiding her face in her Kitty's shoulder, she mumbled," I would sleep with Chat…."

They went ballistic. Rena was screaming something about her ship sailing, Carapace was crying and Queen Bee was fangirling. She looked up at Chat embarrassed and was met with an equally red face from him. He didn't seem to mind her answer cause he smiled at her and kissed her knuckles, which was a relief.

They watched a movie after that, Beauty and the Beast, to which they kept giving side glances at Marinette and Chat. Laughs were shared, and mostly emotional scenes were gone through with Chat comforting his princess and kissing her head, Carapace and Rena Rouge took photos.

"Ya know, Chat Noir is kinda like Gaston," Queen Bee said. 

"What?! We're nothing alike!" Chat hissed back.

"Queenie is kinda right. They're very similar!" 

"Not you too Carapace! You're my bro! How could you betray me like this?" The black cat said dramatically, to which Carapace facepalmed. Queen Bee cleared her throat. "Gaston is very flirty just like Chat."

"I am not that flirty!" He exclaimed and Marinette pat his back, which soothed him. "Yes you are. I've seen the footage on my- er the Ladyblog!" Rena pointed out, hoping they didn't notice her slip up.

"Also Gaston flexes a lot just like Chat," Queen Bee stated again. Chat Noir pouted. "I do not flex a lot. Princess, back me up," he said and turned to her with his best kitty eyes. She giggled and squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry Chat but I'll have to agree with them on the flexing part. You did that a lot in our first meeting." 

He blinked, and realised she wasn't wrong. He huffed and pouted. "All of you are such traitors!" He growled. They laughed at him and turned back to watching Belle sing about her life.

Soon the movie was reaching an end, and Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace were all passed out on the floor. Marinette was starting to doze off in the dozens of pillows, when she remembered about Chat. He was watching Belle and the Prince reunite and for some reason, she imagined herself as Belle and Chat as the beast. It made her heart flutter thinking about marrying Chat. Not that it was a bad thing. 

Her eyes were fluttering shut as he turned to look at her. He smiled and smoothed out her hair, which made her relax more. She moved closer to him and hugged his chest. His heart beat fast but he didn't mind the closeness.

"Good night Chat," she mumbled and did the unthinkable. Moving up she kissed his lips and went back to sleep as if nothing happened. He froze, face red and feeling flustered. His brain was a jumbled mess as he stared off into space. Her breathing brought him back to Earth as he looked at her peaceful face. Breaking out into a smile, he kissed her forehead once more, wishing her a good night and laying down beside her.

Friends can kiss…..right?


End file.
